


Every New Year's Day to come

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, New Year's Day, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean wakes up on New Year’s Day to his boyfriend softly sighing against his neck.He yawns, and he can’t quite manage to open his eyes just yet — but then Cas starts pressing kisses into his skin, and his warm hands start to wander over Dean’s thighs and up his stomach — and Dean can no longer feign sleep.





	Every New Year's Day to come

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing to wish all of you a happy New Year!! <3

Dean wakes up on New Year’s Day to his boyfriend softly sighing against his neck. He yawns, and he can’t quite manage to open his eyes just yet — but then Cas starts pressing kisses into his skin, and his warm hands start to wander over Dean’s thighs and up his stomach — and Dean can no longer feign sleep.

“Mornin’, Cas,” he mumbles, and opens his eyes to send his boyfriend a wide, beaming smile. The sight of Cas, sleep-rumpled and happy and awake — because he woke up on his own, not because of an aggressive alarm, or Dean kicking him out of bed, or after seven cups of coffee — takes his breath away.

“Hello,” Cas murmurs, and leans over him to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Dean grins, wraps his arms around Cas’ neck and pulls him down on top of him.

“This is how I want to start into every single New Year to come,” Cas whispers against Dean’s cheek, and Dean could just continue to kiss him, and bask in this moment — but the words make him feel like he‘s flying, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. And he waited way too long already, anyway.

He kisses Cas, hard and urgent, and gently shoves him off. “Gimme — I need a minute,” he says when he finds Cas’ confused eyes on him as he scrambles out of bed.

“Is everything alright? Did I —”

But Dean says, a little frantic, “Stay right where you are!” and rushes out of the room before Cas can even finish his sentence.

He scrambles into the kitchen, shoves all his pans out of the way until he reaches the tiny velvet box at the end of the cupboard, and then runs back to Cas as fast as he can.

When he skitters through the doorway, Cas is looking at him with worried blue eyes — but he sits right where Dean left him.

“Did you —” Dean pants, and Cas laughs.

“Maybe take a few breaths?” he suggests, and Dean does so, his hands behind his back, even though he can barely hold the words back anymore.

“Cas,” he says, as soon as he has caught his breath. He walks towards the bed until his knees hit the bed frame between them. “Cas, if you’d — If you want to, I would love to spend every New Year’s Day to come just like this, with you in my arms, too. I would love to spend every single day of my future with you, in fact.”

He goes down on one knee, watches as Cas’ eyes grow wide, and pulls out the box.

There’s a bit of fumbling involved as his shaking hands pull it open, and finally present Cas with the ring Dean has been hiding for months, and then he finally asks: “Cas, sweetheart, will you marry me?”

There’s a lot of tumbling to the floor involved as Cas tackles him, kisses him, says “yes, yes, yes” against his lips.

There are a few tears involved, too — but they are soon kissed away when Dean pushes the ring onto Cas’ finger, and after, when Cas pushes Dean back into their bed to cover him in kisses once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) and on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/suckerfordeansfreckles) !


End file.
